


True Perfection

by VulcanKissesHuman



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies), old married spirk - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Spock, Jim being a perfect gentleman, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Rimming, Sex, Some Fluff, Spock/Kirk - Freeform, but does actually have some plot, old married spirk, romantic sexy times, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulcanKissesHuman/pseuds/VulcanKissesHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if there is anything infinite in the universe, it would be Jim's love for Spock.</p><p>basically this is the first pwp I've ever written, as well as the first TOS. i desperately wanted to write OMS and so this happened in time for the OMS challenge. i hope you all enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Perfection

The call for cadets came every fall, with Jim Kirk aware of the recruitment messages passed from place to place, as the brightest and best of the new generation were sought to enlist in Starfleet. It seemed on some days that it wasn’t that long ago that he had been a fresh-faced cadet, running around the Academy, taking more classes then what was healthy, and hiding behind a stack of books. It had only been after working in space that he’d grown confident of his own abilities.

Jim leaned against the desk in his office, looking toward the opaque windows and hearing the sound of new voices drifting through the Academy halls, loud with excitement and a bit of terror. He smiled absently. He’d like to think he wasn’t as nervous when he was a cadet, but hell, he’d been a wreck through every exam. With his past he’d never been as naïve as some of the new cadets, but still, the similarities were there.

Jim sighed, wincing slightly as he straightened from where he’d been leaning. His muscles were more liable to be sore now that he was approaching his seventieth birthday. Aging had once bothered him, in the same way growing heavier had, but he’d given up being concerned about it. Spock helped that a lot, Jim thought contently.

He shifted, moving over to his desk and tapping out his class schedule for the following semester. He had never thought that he’d end up teaching at the academy, had always figured he’d die in space - alone. But now he was growing old on Earth, teaching three classes and enjoying it. It was far from command, but the promise of those days weren’t necessarily gone either.

“Plenty of work for us old dogs.” Bones had said on his last visit to San Francisco.

The door of his office suddenly chimed and Jim glanced up.

“Enter!” he called, his voice still as strong as it had been in his youth.

The door slid back, Spock stepped in, his tall angular frame silhouetted against the light. Jim’s face softened in the smile he reserved only for his Vulcan bondmate.

“Captain.” Spock said quietly, a level of dry humor suffusing their bond.

Jim’s eyes crinkled at the corners,

“Captain,” he responded.

The formality was a game, a reminder of their years as officers when their passion and love was restrained to subtle looks and platonic touches, hidden from the eyes of those in Starfleet who would have disapproved of a romance between the command team. Jim couldn’t necessarily blame them; he’d always been against having relationships with members of his crew, but Spock had been very convincing and in the end it was inevitable. _Kaiidth_ , as the Vulcans said. As it was, Jim wasn’t too sure that their interaction had been completely hidden. Starfleet had been relatively unfazed at the announcement of their betrothal after the mess with V’ger.

Spock walked forward. The man was still tall and lean, still relatively young looking. His face was lined, but his hair remained jet black, as opposed to Jim’s graying and thinning locks. They made quite a pair and the officers who had once commented snidely on why Captain Kirk would choose a skinny Vulcan as his husband, now remarked on Spock being stuck with a portly aging human.

“You are quite introspective at the moment, Jim,” Spock remarked.

His voice was slightly rougher than it had once been, but his brown eyes were the same in how they regarded Jim with warmth, the bond flooding with emotion unseen on his husband’s impassive face.

“The thoughts of the old, Mr. Spock.” Jim remarked, smiling wider as Spock’s head tilted, the bond glowing with contentment.

It had been quite the discovery for Jim to have found that Spock preferred ‘Mr. Spock’ to other terms of endearment.

“You are hardly what constitutes as elderly, by any means, Jim.”

Jim laughed, coming around the desk,

“Always the flatterer,” he said, walking toward his coat rack to collect his bag and coat.

It was a colder year in San Francisco than usual, but the coat was only necessary until they entered their small home. That they kept very warm, Jim having to hide the heating bills from his mate who would attempt to be frugal about the situation and go around with a heavy sweater rather then pay what they could easily afford for Spock’s comfort.

They left the academy walking side by side. Jim saw the slight looks thrown their way by the new recruits who all seemed to be checking maps and nervously trying to locate future classrooms. Most of the students were used to seeing Jim and Spock leave and arrive at the same time. Their marriage was no longer secret, but it still caused a fair amount of gossip among the younger students.

Interspecies relationships weren’t seen as shocking as they were when Spock’s parents married, but there was still the speculation about Jim and Spock’s long history together and when it crossed from a command team into something more intimate.

Jim shot Spock a rueful grin and the Vulcan replied with the slight raise of an eyebrow. Were they alone, their hands would have touched in companionable kisses, but the academy kids were more culturally aware then they once were and Jim didn’t think he could get away with making out in the hallway with his bondmate.

“How are your classes going?” he asked, and Spock shook his head slightly,

“They have not.”

Jim laughed as they entered a turbolift which was a little harder now that Jim weighed more and academy lift doors were so damn narrow. He caught a distinct flash of fondness and desire from Spock and Jim bit back another smile. Rumors persisted of the Vulcan libido becoming stronger with age and Jim could say from first hand experience that that was the case. In their younger years, Spock had always been more on the reserved side when it came to sexual interaction, with Jim being his one and only lover. It wasn’t so much that the intensity of their encounters had changed, but Spock was more open about expressing desire through their bond, and Jim had no problem reciprocating, sending waves of affection and distinct appreciation for Spock’s shiny black hair and large slender hands. Spock cleared his throat slightly in the lift and Jim smiled at him.

“You’re still teaching the same courses then?” he asked and Spock inclined his head.

“Historic cosmology, physics and Vulcan history.”

Jim nodded.

“What happened to that course on geophysics?”

Spock tilted his head, the lift doors opened and they exited the academy on a door leading out near the lift.

“Professor Smith has recovered from her illness and is able to teach the class this semester.”

Spock paused, the tips of his ears beginning to turn a faint green at the cooler night air flooding over them.

“The board hasn’t changed your courses, Jim?”

“Well…” Jim said, rubbing the back of his head, “they dropped Command 709, said it was too close to Ryers’ command class.”

Spock’s brows arched, the bond suddenly sharp with his indignation, Jim held a hand up as they walked down the sidewalk,

“I know, I know, I’ve already filed a complaint, said that this was stuff these kids had to know! Those stars up there remain safe to travel because of starship captains being able to handle tough situations. Ryers can outtalk me on proper diplomacy or ship protocol, but there’s more to space then that! It’s a frontier out there and it’s always ripe for new discoveries and new conflicts. The command cadets need to know how to outthink a fight with a Romulan Warbird, how to psychologically handle torture by prewarp natives, what to do if stranded on a deserted planet! There’s things nothing but experience can teach them, but this class comes close to it and I hate to think that these kids aren’t prepared for the risks and glory out there!”

The irritation that Spock had felt about the situation softened, melting into warmth filled with admiration and the recollection of memories, years of Jim’s voice espousing that _risk was their business_. Jim shrugged sheepishly, but Spock reached over, boldly taking his hand as they turned down the street to their house.

“Yes, Captain,” he said.

The acknowledgment of Jim’s rank was a reminder of those secret years of hard-earned trust, of commitment and passion and love. Jim entwined their fingers as they climbed a small hill to reach their door. Their house was set off away from the main streets of the city; it was close to the bay and small but welcoming after a long day.

Jim let go of his mate’s hand to tap in their access code to their home, waiting for a second before the doors slid open. The heat from the house rolled over them in waves and Jim watched the slight tension in Spock’s shoulders relax, his husband stepping further into the warmth.

They entered their small living area, Jim peeling off his coat and hanging it over the back of an armchair. He had adapted to the heat over the years, his aging body now enjoying it, but it was still slightly uncomfortable with all his layers on. He unfastened the top of his high collared professor’s uniform, reaching for the other fasteners but Spock stepped forward, hands gently coming to unbutton Jim the rest of the way. Jim looked up at where Spock’s head was bent, focusing on his task.

His husband’s neck remained mostly smooth, lined only faintly with age, gleaming in the glow of lamps that Jim had left on when they had left the house in the early morning. He reached up, tracing the curve of Spock’s neck, hands sliding to the nape, brushing upward into the dark hair. It was thick still and soft against his fingers. The ends were longer than usual, it would need a trim soon. Spock looked up at him, his dark eyes seeking Jim’s before he abruptly pulled the human close, their mouths meeting with the familiarity of old lovers.

Jim sighed, his tongue tracing Spock’s lower lip, his husband’s mouth opening to his. Jim swayed slightly at the passion behind Spock’s kisses, his bondmate breaking away only to suck his mouth against Jim’s neck but low enough that the high collar would cover most of the love marks. Jim groaned, trembling, heat rushing through him. Only Spock could make him feel like he was in his thirties again, the Vulcan’s veined hands steadying him by gripping his shoulders lightly. They slipped down and around to push Jim’s shirt open, rubbing the thin undershirt there, sliding under to stroke Jim’s rounded stomach. Jim drew back finally, panting.

“Bed?” he asked shakily, suddenly wobbly at the heated look Spock gave him.

Fingers entwined with his own,

“Yes,” Spock said softly, his voice lower than usual.

Desire pushed heavily through the bond, languid in the heated air. The bedroom was larger than Jim’s old captain’s quarters, but he could not help but think of his room on board the Enterprise as Spock turned to face him in the light and Jim recalled the first time they had made love. They had both been a bit shy at what had been before them, all of it so new for Spock and so different from the relationships Jim had had before that it still remained a precious memory whenever he thought of it.

“Spock,” he whispered and his husband approached him.

Hands undressed him with a mix of tenderness and authority and Jim could not feel ashamed of his older body, the loosened skin, the slight gray body hair that he had or his weight. Spock knelt to remove Jim’s boots and pants with a hand firmly grasping the man’s thicker calf. Spock lifted his head to look up at Jim before resting it lightly on the soft expanse of Jim’s stomach, his mouth pressing against Jim’s abdomen. Jim murmured, pleasure starting to unwind in his belly, his hand pushing through Spock’s dark hair, searching for gray that had not yet appeared. As far as Vulcan lifespan was concerned, Spock was still in his prime; the lines on his face were more from his trials at Gol and their separation during that time than age.

His husband sat back on his heels, regarding Jim’s naked body with open appreciation before dipping his head, his mouth enclosing around the tip of Jim’s penis. Jim groaned, already half-erect. He swelled further, shakily cupping the back of Spock’s head as his bondmate took him deeper. One of Spock’s hands encircled the base of Jim’s length, rubbing it as his mouth moved in rhythmic motions, Jim gasping, shuddering, trying to keep standing as pleasure cascaded through him. Spock’s lips and tongue stroked him passionately, his husband hollowing his cheeks and sucking so that Jim fought not to thrust too hard into that sweet hot mouth. The heat around his penis was incredible, his limbs shaking. He opened his eyes dazedly, unaware that they had closed, watching Spock take him further into his mouth while still fully dressed. Spock’s hands gripped Jim’s hips, guiding the subtle thrusts. Jim moaned, feeling pressure building in his abdomen.

“Spock!” he groaned and Spock increased his sucking, his hand slipping again to the base of Jim’s penis, stroking him hard.

The bond was spiraling with desire and pleasure, Jim unsure of whose was whose. He tensed, gasping loudly. Spock pulled off of him, continuing to pump Jim with his hand. His thumb slid over the wet head of Jim’s length as he rose up slightly, tongue licking up Jim’s belly to the man’s chest to capture a nipple lightly with his teeth and suck. Jim came with a low cry, semen splashing from him to coat Spock’s ribcage. Jim swayed and Spock steadied him. He was guided to the bed and rolled to lay on his back, Spock climbing over him,

“Sorry about your uniform.” Jim gasped out, head still reeling.

Spock shook his head.

“It can be washed.” He said with blatant dismissal, already tugging Jim’s legs apart and leaning down to lick at the man’s sturdy thighs.

Jim groaned, rising up slightly on his elbows to watch Spock. His husband avoided Jim’s genitals, still sensitive from orgasm. Instead he licked wide swathes up the insides of Jim’s legs, his fingers trailing over Jim’s hips and stomach, the bond spiraling with love and lazy desire. Heat still simmered in Jim’s belly. Age hadn’t done much to deplete his attraction to Spock. He panted, the room warm, the blankets damp from his sweat. Spock’s tongue flicked against Jim’s skin, the human’s thighs very pale from where the sun hadn’t touched.

“Ah!” Jim gasped in burning pleasure as Spock’s fingers began to touch him softly, tracing his genitals carefully.

Jim tugged lightly on Spock’s academy uniform, his bondmate looked up at him, hand stilling.

“What do you need?” Jim asked, desperate to reciprocate the complete love and devotion Spock had shown him.

Spock’s eyes were a shade darker, pupils dilated with arousal; he stared at Jim, his angular face creased slightly with concentration.

“You,” he said, his low voice rough with desire, his other hand coming to grip Jim’s hip, “you, inside of me, T’hy’la.”

Jim inhaled at the passion there, the need. He nodded and Spock sat back, allowing Jim to fumble with the buttons of the Vulcan’s uniform. Spock’s body hair was still dark, his frame barely changed from his thirties. There had been a time where he had carried slightly more weight, but his Vulcan metabolism made it impossible for him to get heavy, his body having returned now to hard planes of bone and muscle. _So different than me_ , Jim thought with amusement, Spock’s hand came up, touching Jim’s lips.

“Your body calls to me, Jim. I desire you now as I have always desired you,” he whispered.

Jim paused from slipping the Vulcan’s uniform off.

“And what do you desire from me, Mr. Spock?” he asked fondly, settling his hands on his husband’s hips, fingering the hem of Spock’s shirt.

Spock looked at him steadily, his sensitive hands moving, palms running down Jim’s bare back.

“I want to feel you move inside of me,” he said plainly, leaning forward to lick one of the marks he had left on Jim’s lower neck.

Jim groaned, his penis stirring with interest at the very thought. They had had decades together, but it hardly mattered, each lovemaking felt like the first time. Jim slid his hands up Spock’s stomach muscles, pulling the black undershirt off and baring Spock’s chest. He ran a hand through the soft hair there, brushing over a nipple. Spock twitched, gasping slightly into the side of Jim’s neck.

The Vulcan’s nipples were very sensitive, something that Jim had discovered early on in their romance, as they had taken things slowly before having sex. Touching Spock there was one of the first sexual things he had done with his first officer. Spock had been in awe of the beauty that sex could be, having never experienced any such interaction before Jim.

Jim shifted, bending down from where they sat on the bed, his mouth finding one of Spock’s nipples and sucking on it. Spock groaned softly, leaning back, his hands planted behind him to steady him as he arched into the contact. Jim hummed around a stiff nipple. He felt one of Spock’s hands brush against his round stomach, reaching down to touch where Jim was already erect again. Jim put his hand over his bondmate’s, pulling back to look into the lined face.

“Not yet,” he gasped, laying kisses on Spock’s throat, “let me pleasure you first.”

Spock made a soft noise, the sound vibrating against Jim’s lips. Jim smiled. He loved taking care of Spock, and though the reverse was nice when Spock took the lead, nothing made him happier than knowing he could bring his bondmate joy. Jim pulled back finally and moved around Spock who sat forward. The bond was filled with his husband’s contentment and curiosity as Jim now knelt behind Spock, his knees cushioned by the soft mattress. He put his arms around Spock and ran his hands over the Vulcan’s still flat abdomen, fingers sliding into the waistband of Spock’s pants. He felt the bulge there, hot and damp beneath the briefs.

Jim breathed against Spock’s neck, licking his husband’s bony shoulder as he pushed a hand inside Spock’s underwear, stroking the hard penis. Spock moaned softly, head tilting back. Jim tugged at the clothes, unzipping the pants and pulling them and the briefs down quickly, his own length almost aching with hardness. He pressed it lightly against Spock’s back, his husband leaning into the contact until Jim ran his palm along the underside of the Vulcan’s penis, Spock arched back with a soft cry, his legs spreading. Spock’s penis was very hot, wet with precome, the double ridged head flushed a dark green.

“You’re so handsome.” Jim whispered, sliding his palm back and forth lightly, stroking the head until Spock arched again, gasping with pleasure.

He rested his chin on Spock’s shoulder, looking down at where his hand moved. It was impossible to consider themselves old, not at this moment with Spock panting and rocking into his grip, Jim pressed against him, their wet skin sliding against each other. He stroked from base to tip, Spock moaning, his hands grasping the sheets, his thighs jerking, his stiff penis pulsing in Jim’s hand as he released hard. The heady rush of his husband’s orgasm flooded their bond and Jim gasped, struggling not to come at the same time. He milked Spock until the Vulcan huffed slightly at the sensitivity there. Jim drew his hands away, coming around to pull Spock’s clothes off the rest of the way, neatly setting his mate’s boots on the floor the way Spock liked. He lightly kissed Spock’s damp brow, combing fingers through the short disheveled bangs.

“I need to get lubricant,” he said softly and Spock’s gaze focused on him.

“Yes.” His husband murmured hoarsely, the bond still swimming with orgasmic bliss.

Jim chuckled lightly before climbing out of bed, wincing faintly as old muscles protested. He went into the bathroom, grabbing the lubricant from a shelf in the shower where they had last made love. He padded back down the hall and into the bedroom. Spock was leaning up now against the pillows. He had removed the blankets, his naked body spread across the sheets. Jim paused, watching the light play on Spock’s skin, catching the slight age shown on the Vulcan’s hands and arms. Spock’s looked up at him and Jim gave a small smile,

“You should see yourself,” he said softly.

Spock blinked, rising up slightly on the bed,

“You are quite appealing as well, Jim.” He murmured.

Jim caught a glimpse of his own image across the bond, his skin flushed, a mix of tan and pale from where the sun had fallen on him during their walks to the academy. He was heavier than in his youth but still muscular, his stomach a source of fascination and arousal to Spock who had spent the majority of his life around tall thin Vulcans or the trim frames required in the service.

“Glad that you still find me interesting.” Jim said, crawling back into bed and between Spock’s legs.

His husband raised an eyebrow, gasping softly as Jim brushed his hand over Spock’s erect penis. Vulcans didn’t have much of a refractory period, making them capable of multiple orgasms, something that might have purported the myth that they were brutal during pon farr. Jim wasn’t sure of all Vulcans but during each pon farr Spock had always been gentle with him, attentive to Jim’s needs, despite his own discomfort that the mating drive caused. Jim looked down at where Spock was hard, still damp from his earlier release, his husband’s body never failed to thrill him, and he reached up, tracing a pointed ear.

“Turn over.” He said softly, helping Spock as his husband did so.

Spock rested his elbows against the bed, his bottom lifted slightly. Jim reached out, stroking along the back. He dropped the lubricant on the bed, bending down to blow against Spock’s hipbone, his husband twitched, shifting slightly into the touch. Jim smiled. Gently he parted the Vulcan’s buttocks, glimpsing the tight entrance. He began to lick at the top of the cleft between the cheeks, Spock gasping. His tongue slid downwards, Spock lifting his ass further up, pushing backwards as Jim touched the hole there, tongue flicking over it and teasing the muscle. A low groan came from his bondmate and Jim licked in earnest, tongue slicking up Spock’s entrance, the tip trying to work inside. He knew the sensation of being rimmed was extremely arousing to Spock, his husband’s soft moans filling the room. He probed the small hole, sucking at it, loosening the muscle enough that Jim could work his tongue in. Spock gave a faint cry, pushing back into the pressure, his body trembling.

Jim gripped Spock’s bottom with one hand, the other snaking around the Vulcan, brushing against Spock’s erection. It was leaking precome, Spock giving heavy gasps of pleasure, the bond sparking with it so hard that Jim had to grip the base of his own penis to stop himself from releasing. He laved at his husband’s entrance, thrusting his tongue in, feeling Spock push back against the contact. Jim ran his free hand over Spock’s shuddering thighs, up the tight belly, feeling stiff nipples before setting into a fast pace, tongue shoving in and out, his hand grasping Spock’s length and stroking it quickly. Spock moaned continuously, pushing his hips back into the motion of Jim’s tongue. The bond was building with heat. Overwhelmed with it, Spock cried out, and Jim felt him come, thrusting hard. It was all Jim could do not to come as well.

He pulled back, rubbing Spock’s legs, the bond throbbing with heat. It banked slightly as Spock’s orgasm faded but it was still there. Spock rolled over to grasp Jim by the shoulders, tugging him down and kissing him along the throat. The smooth bottle of lubricant was pressed into Jim’s palm, his husband laying back, pulling his legs up to expose his hole, damp from Jim’s tongue.

“Please,” Spock gasped.

His bangs were completely disheveled, his bronze nipples stiff, his soft genitals already arousing again. Jim pressed a quick kiss against Spock’s bony kneecap before shakily uncapping the bottle. Spock’s anticipation was exhilarating, the labored breaths of his husband exciting him so that he palmed at his erection, trying to keep himself calm enough to prepare his bondmate.

Jim spilled lubricant over his hands, bringing slick fingers to Spock’s hole, he rubbed against the entrance with Spock groaning and spreading his legs further. The knowledge that after all these years he was still giving such pleasure to Spock, that Spock was freely expressing it shook Jim. He pushed his finger into his husband, whispering soft nothings as Spock eagerly pressed into the touch, seeking more. He moved his finger in and out a few times before sliding a second one in. Spock moaned, his hips heaving slightly, eyes almost closed with bliss. He gasped sharply when Jim’s fingers moved, seeking and finding the Vulcan’s prostate. He brushed over it, Spock crying out, hips pushing wildly up into the sensation. A long low noise came from Spock as Jim scissored his fingers, stretching the entrance.

Sparks of absolute joy and increased need came throughout the bond, Spock sprawling open more. Jim carefully inserted a third finger, brushing all three against the prostate. Spock moaned soundlessly, his penis stiff, swollen to erectness and Jim bent his head, lapping at the wet double ridges there. Spock’s eyes fluttered open, his back arching slightly as he pushed against Jim’s fingers inside him.

“Jim!” Spock gasped out, “Jim, please!”

Jim gently pulled his fingers out, lifting his head, fumbling with the lubricant. He slicked his penis, watching Spock’s veined hands twitch on the covers, the Vulcan’s hips still heaving. He leaned over Spock, reaching down to embrace his husband. Spock panted softly, his lined face pressed against Jim’s neck as Jim held him. The man’s strong slender legs curled around Jim’s thick waist and Jim reached between the tangle of their bodies to line his penis up. He pressed in carefully. Spock inhaled, both of them pausing to adjust before Spock pushed down, trying to get more of Jim in him. Jim groaned, pushing forward within the tight channel. The pace was slightly changed than it had once been, now that they were older. Their bond however was charged with the same sensations of bliss and need as Jim brushed fingers over Spock’s nipples and Spock gasped before giving a long moan as Jim slid further in.

“T’hy’la…” Spock mumbled, his hands grasping Jim’s hips, pushing into each thrust.

Jim groaned, sweat dripping from his brow. The wet primal scent of Spock called to him, aroused him as much as the warmth of his mate’s channel, the contraction of muscle against his penis. He balanced himself on his arms, leaning forward to thrust deeper, looking for that spot inside of Spock…

His husband cried out, head falling back as Jim hit against the prostate. Jim gasped, shakily pressing kisses down Spock’s collarbones, moaning as the tight heat of Spock compressed around him, Spock arching to meet each thrust. Jim’s arms, still strong despite the years, were shaking holding himself up and he shifted, caught between intense pleasure and the slight discomfort of old aching muscles. Spock seemed to sense the discomfort because he moved.

“Jim,” he murmured, before gasping again as Jim brushed a sensitive area inside him.

Images slid through their bond and Jim moaned, reaching down to pull out as Spock unwound his legs. His husband reached for him and in seconds they had flipped, Spock’s Vulcan strength still powerful as Spock crawled up over him, sliding a large hand around the base of Jim’s erect length and sinking slowly down unto it. Jim gasped, moaning again as Spock began to rock slightly, eyes half-closed in bliss. It felt delicious, Jim thrusting when he knew Spock was ready. Spock shifted, rising up. His hands moved, resting against Jim’s arms, not confining him, only holding him steady as Spock began to ride him, the Vulcan’s breaths sharp pants, his head tilted downwards.

Jim groaned, his hands gripped his bondmate’s hips, guiding Spock. It was like fire and water all at once, burning, then cooling them as Jim thrust into the hot channel, Spock sliding up and down, his thighs hitting against Jim’s. The Vulcan’s hands came to Jim’s stomach, sending open praise and love through their bond. Jim cried out, gasping and Spock moved faster, taking Jim in harder and their kisses became messy.

Spock’s fingers tangled with his, before his husband pressed a hand to Jim’s face, falling into a meld with ease after years of melding between them. It was now only pressure and glorious pleasure and Jim felt himself both being ridden and being penetrated. The sensation bordered on too much, light sparking harshly between their minds as the tension built to a climax of infinite height, Jim unable to think or breathe, his mind falling against Spock’s, their bodies coming together just as intimately.

When the meld ended they were on their sides, Spock curled up against him, both of them panting. Spock shifted his hand and Jim reached for it, tiredly kissing his husband’s palm and slender wrist.

“That was the best.” He gasped.

Spock rose up slightly on his elbows, his bangs disheveled, his black chest hair damp with sweat,

“You say that 89.675% of the time,” he murmured.

Jim smiled, reaching out to pat a strong slender thigh.

“And I’m right 89.675% of the time.” He responded sleepily.

Spock raised an eyebrow, but didn’t challenge the statement. They lay for a while, Spock rising after a bit and returning with a wet cloth. Jim shifted, sitting up halfway and taking the cloth, wiping Spock’s torso and thighs.

“You’re perfect,” he murmured, hand resting on Spock’s side, feeling the rapid hum of the Vulcan’s heartbeat.

Spock moved, touching Jim’s face tenderly.

“There is no logical way true perfection can exist,” he informed Jim.

Jim grinned, leaning down to capture his bondmate’s mouth lightly, pulling back enough to gaze into those deep brown eyes, older but unchanged, rimmed with dark lashes.

“Well, you’re pretty damn close.” He said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedback are always appreciated!


End file.
